


never too old for candy

by jongseong



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Sleepovers, Trick or Treating, treasure being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongseong/pseuds/jongseong
Summary: this is just treasure being cute and going trick or treating!! happy halloween!
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, hamada asahi/kim junkyu
Kudos: 30





	never too old for candy

“this is so embarrassing.”

everyone turned to see the source of the noise. in the door way to the living room stood haruto, jeongwoo, doyoung and junghwan all in their halloween costumes.

“that's hilarious!” hyunsuk is the first to break the silence with his loud laughter. soon everyone else started laughing as well.

the four boys were all dressed in matching teletubby outfits. doyoung was po, haruto was tinky winky and jeongwoo and junghwan wore the dipsy and laa-laa costumes.

“stop laughing at us.” haruto says with a scowl on his face. the quartet take a seat on the empty couch in yedams living room.

everyone started chatting as they waited for the rest to come downstairs. yedams mom sets a plate of food down on the coffee table for the boys to snack on in the meantime.

a couple of minutes later, junkyu came into the living room wear a frilly white shirt and black pants. he had red makeup smeared around his mouth and red contacts.

“what are you supposed to be?” yoshi, who was dressed as yoshi, asked.

“i'm a vampire of course.” junkyu said which showed off the fake fangs glued to his teeth. he grabbed a handful of cheese balls and ate them slowly, making sure to not mess up the makeup yedam did.

speaking of yedam, he and asahi made their way down the stairs a few minutes after junkyu. asahis costume was the classic harley quinn with a black and red outfit and a black mask on his eyes.

yedam was in an all white outfit with a fluffy halo headband on top of his head. his face sparkled with the glittery makeup he applied.

“is everyone ready?” yedam asked once he walked into the room.

“yes.” bunny mashiho answered for the group. 

“we were all waiting for you.” jaehyuk said while fixing the devil horns on his head.

“well then let's go!”

jihoon and hyunsuk in their matching “catboy” outfits which was just them in maid outfits and cat ears lead the way to the door.

“don't you guys think this is a little childish?” jeongwoo asks as they walk down the neighborhood to find a house giving out candy.

“jeongwoo you are a child.” asahi replies causing laughter. junkyus laugh is the loudest since he and asahi were holding hands as they walked.

“you know what i mean hyung.” jeongwoo rolls his eyes as he slaps asahis arm.

“hey! dont hit him!” junkyu says and pulls asahi closer to him and flicks jeongwoo on his forehead.

“no fighting.” hyunsuk tells the whole group.

they stop in front of a big house, thinking it will have nice candies, and walk up to the front door. junghwan is pushed to the front and holds out his bag.

“trick or treat!” the youngest forces a smile to the older lady on the porch. she smiles at his cuteness and gives him a candy bar. the rest of them take turns doing the same thing.

they continued to walk around and stopped at more houses. they chatted and laughed during the whole time. their bags quickly became full and harder to carry. it was now almost eleven and they had left yedams house about an hour ago.

“i'm so tired.” junkyu whined as he dragged his feet along.

“kyu you've been saying that for the last ten minutes we get it.” mashiho says while swinging his bag. 

the group decided to stop at a few houses before heading home so they could stop hearing junkyus whining.

“we can go back to my house after these last three.” yedam tells everyone.

“it's okay.” asahi whispered only to junkyu as he tightened their hands.

after the last house, they all gathered at the end of the block. hyunsuk started counting to make sure everyone was there.

“... nine, ten, eleven.” hyunsuk pointed out the boys one by one. “wait where is haruto?”

everyone started looking around and realized the taller boy was gone. he shouldn't be too hard to find in his purple costume.

“haruto!” they all called out.

“i'm right here.” haruto huffed out as he ran up to join the group. his sudden appearance caused some of them to jump and scream. “i was back at the last house.”

“now that you're here we can leave.” jihoon says and they all started walking back to yedams house.

some of the younger members decided to have a race and ran to the house while the others walked slowly behind them. it was funny to see the four teletubbies and angel running ahead.

once back at yedams house, everyone changed into their pajamas which took a long time and sat on the living room floor. while they were gone yedams parents had set out a space on the floor for them to sleep with a bunch of blankets and pillows everywhere.

they all emptied out their bags onto the floor and compared the candy they got. even though they went to the same exact houses, it seemed like junghwan had gathered the most candy.

“see wasn't that fun?” yoshi said to the younger members who complained about being too old to go trick or treating.

“it was fun with you guys.” doyoung answered back.

“and we got a lot of candy too.” junghwan points out.

"you're never too old for candy."

“now let's watch a movie and eat all of this.” jaehyuk says and everyone else talks in agreement. 

jaehyuk gets up to turn off the lights as doyoung finds a movie to put on. 

“don't pick anything scary.” junkyu says. “we have some scaredy cats in here.” he gestures towards where hyunsuk is laying down.

“hey! i don't get that scared!” hyunsuk says defensively. 

“yes you do but it's okay.” jihoon laughs as he pulls his boyfriend back down to lay with him.

doyoung ended up picking coralline and put it in the dvd player. everyone got into their spots and watched the movie as they ate their candy. junkyu fell asleep almost immediately once he laid down on the fluffy blanket while the others stayed up really late.


End file.
